The present invention relates to digital filtering, and more particularly to a variable sample rate recursive digital filter that maintains a constant frequency response over a range of sample rates.
A problem that is common to several signal processing applications, such as sampling rate conversion, jitter/wander compensation and/or measurement, picture quality measurement and the like, is trying to maintain a constant frequency response over a range of sample rates. In picture quality measurement based on human vision models where test and reference video sequences are viewed with different formats, displays (frame rates, spatial resolutions) and viewing distances (different spatial sample rates within the field of view for the human eye), it is important to maintain both efficiency and accuracy. Maintaining the spatial and temporal frequency response of an adaptive filter, such as that described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/858,775 filed May 16, 2001, allows one to simulate the perceptual difference between viewing a video sequence close to a display (i.e., two screen heights) and far away (i.e., 10 screen heights) without the need for re-sampling, for example.
Prior methods require either re-sampling or re-calibration of the human vision model. Calibration may be very time consuming, so it is not desirable to calibrate for every distinct viewing distance. Re-sampling involves resampling the data twice, once for the input to the human vision model and then for the intermediate human vision model image just prior to calculations involving both reference and test video (differencing). This requires extra processing and introduces interpolation inaccuracies.
What is desired is a variable sample rate recursive digital filter that maintains a constant frequency response over a range of sample rates without requiring re-sampling or re-calibration for each new sample rate.